Apocalipsis
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: El final de los tiempos… Historias cortas sobre el fin de la raza humana
1. Apocalipsis

Apocalipsis

"El final de los tiempos… el fin del reinado del miserable humano… y el comienzo de la era de los shamanes YohXAnnaXHao"

Llego donde los apaches lo esperaban ya… lo sabia… por que él simplemente lo sabia todo.

Sus camaradas habían caído en el camino hacia ahí, pero él no, él seguía de pie… como siempre fue, y como siempre seria…

-Hao… - susurro la mujer líder de la tribu que tenia enfrente, ante lo cual, se detuvo.

-Ese es mi nombre… el que me dio mi dulce madre… hace mas de mil años…

-Eres un demonio…

Eso lo molesto… a pesar que esa mujer era un shaman no lograba comprenderlo… una tonta mas que ardería junto a los estúpidos humanos.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado con tus palabras…

-¡No te debemos ningún respeto! – ante ese grito amenazador de la anciana, todos los apaches invocaron a sus espíritus acompañantes, preparados para luchar.

-Son unos tontos…

.-.-.

Estaba sentado en una roca del lugar, mientras su espíritu se daba un banquete con los espíritus acompañantes de todos los apaches.

-Resultaron ser una bola de inútiles…

Un sonido a la lejanía atrajo su atención hacia la entrada de la cueva, encontrándose con la mirada aterrada de su hermano gemelo y sus amigos.

-Oh, Yoh, estaba esperándote…

Se levanto de su sitio y llamo a su espíritu acompañante a su lado.

-Hao… - el menor de los Asakura paseo la mirada a su alrededor, solo para darse cuenta de que de la masacre que había provocado su hermano, no había sobrevivido nadie - ¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Qué? Ah, te refieres a estos pelmazos… fueron unos estúpidos al atreverse a insultarme…

Volvió la mirada hacia su gemelo y lo encontró con su arma apuntándole, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú también piensas retarme?

Con un grito todos los shamanes se dejaron ir con todo su poder sobre el amo del fuego.

-son unos estúpidos… - suspiro con resignación el shaman de fuego mientras se preparaba para atacar.

.-.-.

La cueva apestaba… a sangre… a carne quemada… a muerte…

Miro a los amigos de su hermano en el piso, todos inertes… si no estaban muertos, pronto lo estarían…

El único que aun respiraba con dificultad era su otra mitad, pero no estaba en sus planes ayudarle, de hecho, se entretenía al ver como luchaba por ponerse de pie, pero fallando en el intento…

Oyó el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente…

Fijo su atención a la entrada de la cueva y observo una frágil figura que se acercaba a paso tembloroso…

Finalmente la figura entro a la cueva, deteniéndose en la entrada al observar el espectáculo macabro que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Hola Anna… - la saludo el shaman de fuego, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada llena de pánico…

-Hao… - siguió caminando hacia él… con sus ojos negros fijos a él… hasta que reconoció a Yoh en el piso - ¡YOH!

Y corrió a su encuentro. Trato de levantarlo pero fue en vano… el cuerpo de su prometido estaba muy lastimado, y el de ella misma estaba debilitado por todo lo visto en la cueva.

-Yo podría ayudarle…

La mirada desdeñosa que le regreso la rubia era lo que necesitaba… se veía verdaderamente encantadora; manchada de la sangre de su gemelo, con los ojos brillantes por el terror, y con la mirada llena de furia y pánico… sencillamente encantadora…

-Ven conmigo… y dejare al mundo justo como esta ahora…

-¿y si me niego? – su voz fue fría y fuerte… como siempre había sido ella

-Entonces los matare a todos… incluyendo a los humanos… y a ti… te matare al final…

La mirada de Anna volvió a donde se encontraba su prometido, el cual había perdido el conocimiento…

-¿y si no sobrevive? – fue lo único que atino a preguntar

-Lo hará… esta débil, pero no muerto… alguien lo encontrara y se salvara… pero vivirá… y los demás que estén vivos probablemente también… tu eres la que decide ahora…

Observo a la itako dorada mientras acariciaba el cabello de su prometido… luego como depositaba un beso en su frente con dulzura… y como lo acomodaba en el piso… para luego levantarse…

El aire de alrededor se hizo denso. Pero a la rubia no le importo. Avanzo en dirección al amo del fuego, que la esperaba con una mirada de triunfo y con los brazos cruzados.

Se desato la bufanda roja del cuello y la arrojo por ahí mientras se dirigía hacia Hao con paso decidido pero lento.

Iba a decirle que el su rosario tenia que irse, pero como si ella le hubiera leído la mente también se lo quito y lo arrojo a su derecha…

Llego a donde Hao literalmente despojada de todas sus armas.

-Dame tu mano…

La itako obedeció sin objeción.

-Debes soportar el fuego del infierno… por que será el fuego eterno, que sellara nuestra unión…

La mano de Anna comenzó a arder. Pero la chica no mostraba dolor alguno.

-Ahora debes obedecerme… por siempre…

-¿Sabes el nombre de este dolor? – los ojos negros de la itako brillaron con una luz extraña al hacer esa pregunta

-… - no entendió su pregunta, se desconcentro…

Vio un movimiento a la distancia, y observo como su gemelo se levantaba con pesadez…

-Anna… - fue apenas un susurro, que él alcanzo a escuchar, pero la itako tenia los ojos fijos en él.

-¿lo sabes? – volvió a preguntar…

-¡ANNA! –Yoh grito tan fuerte… que el shaman de fuego tuvo que cerrar los ojos…

.-.-.

-Señor Hao… Señor Hao…

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto tallándose los ojos.

-Que alivio, pensé que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pues se le veía muy inquieto.

-Una pesadilla… - todo había sido un sueño… uno muy extraño… aunque - …no seria mala idea probar…

-¿Señor Hao?

-Esta bien… - tomo al niño sobre sus hombros y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora – es una manera de alcanzar mi objetivo.

-¿eh?

-Ja, ja, ja, no te preocupes… vamos con los demás… - y se alejaron, en dirección a donde estaban sus camaradas.

.-.-.

¿Y? ¿Qué os pareció? Je, yo sé que habéis pensado que era realidad xD pero nop, todo fue un sueño del gran Hao ¬ ¡Golpeadme si queréis! Pero es que he escuchado la canción de Astaroth de Mago de Oz y mi imaginación loca me a dejado esta historia, cortita pero muy rara n.nU espero que habéis disfrutado mis loqueras n.nU o que si no os agrado, dejadme un review para decidme, pero dejadme algo :3


	2. Escrito con Sangre

Escrito con Sangre

"El arte, el dolor, y la sangre, son cosas escritas en mi espalda"

No podía ver nada, por mas que forzara sus ojos ambarinos, no conseguía ver nada, y sin embargo, sabia que su fiel arma estaba en su mano derecha, esperando ser utilizada. Pero había algo mas… algo enredado entre su mano y su espada, que hacia aun mas poderosa su unión.

De pronto, todo se ilumino, dejando ver una ciudad caótica e iluminada por un atardecer rojizo, y entonces callo en cuenta de que era lo que mantenía fija su arma a su mano; las cuentas de un rosario.

Los restos de lo que precia ser un automóvil volaron en dirección hacia él, pero gracias a su fuerza y a la de su espíritu acompañante, pudo esquivarlo sin problemas… pero en esta ocasión, su salto fue mas grande de lo necesario.

Estando en el aire, se dio el lujo de mirar alrededor suyo; todo era caos, todo era destrucción… y todos los humanos estaban a sus pies, gritando y escondiéndose, como las sucias cucarachas que siempre pensó que eran.

Se le ocurrió que si agitaba su espada, muchas de esas asquerosas criaturas serian exterminadas…

Lo hizo… y sucedió…

Mientras la sangre saltaba a sus pies y a su rostro, muchos de esos insectos eran eliminados…

Eliminados…

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro manchado de sangre, estaba orgulloso… orgulloso de si mismo. Por fin tenía el poder para limpiar el mundo de los desagradables humanos que no eran capaces de vivir en armonía con los espíritus ni con la naturaleza.

Dio otro brinco y desde las alturas agito su espada una vez mas… logrando un mayor alcance que la vez anterior, y una mayor destrucción…

Y aun antes de caer tuvo que agitar su espada una vez más. Su poder en lugar de disminuir o agotarse, se iba incrementando cada vez más. Sentía el poder recorrer sus venas ¿seria gracias al extraño rosario que tenía enredado?

No se detuvo a pensarlo, pues era como una especie de fuego que quemaba su interior, y lo sentía salir por su espalda, recordándole el viejo tatuaje que su padre había hecho en ese lugar, recordándole la equidad entre el humano y el espíritu, recordándole que era mejor, mucho mejor, que aquellos seres que se retorcían y desaparecían bajo el yugo de su espada.

Subió a la torre mas alta de Tokio solo brincando, mientras el atardecer se volvía oscuridad a sus espaldas. Y al llegar, junto todo su poder, se concentro al máximo, y se preparo para hacer volar a toda la humanidad…

.-.-.

La rubia se alejo con molestia de donde estaba dormido el heredero de la dinastía Tao. Mientras retiraba sin mucho cuidado su rosario de entre los dedos del shaman, pero sin despertarlo.

-¿es que todos los hombres enloquecen con el poder? – hablo quedamente, segura de que ni su prometido, ni el enano cabezón, ni Len Tao la escucharían.

Regreso su rosario a su cuello y salió de la habitación que compartían los tres. Jamás le confiaría su poder a Len Tao.

..Fin..

Hi ^^u espero que se haya entendido mi fic uu todo fue un sueño que Anna le provoco a Len para ver que haría él con el poder que ella tiene XD

Gomen, es que la idea me tentaba mucho uu

Si os agrado, me dejais un review? =3


End file.
